


What We Deserve

by maybemochas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Quintessence, Temporarily Unrequited Love, The Void, Unrequited Love, its not ship but it talks about his feelings a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybemochas/pseuds/maybemochas
Summary: They were gone. She was gone. Everything he had worked for… gone. It was all for nothing.He was alone. Or… maybe he wasn’t?





	What We Deserve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcco3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mcco3).



> This was written and inspired by this incredible piece of art made by mcco3 http://mcco3.tumblr.com/post/174977083477

They were gone. She was gone. Everything he had worked for… gone. It was all for nothing.

He was alone. Or… maybe he wasn’t?

When he woke up he was surrounded by a blindingly overwhelming light that he immediately recognized to be quintessence in it’s purest form. Voltron was gone and he was completely alone. But at the same time he was anything but.

Lotor clutched his head as he felt thousands of voices rush through his mind. So many dialects, so many people shouting, screaming, some just faint whispers yet a booming presence in his mind. 

Then suddenly the voices despite all their differences were speaking in unison.

_**“͔̜̠̫̪ͅJ͙̙̻̱u̙̝͔͚̯͉͇͜st̙̫͖̺͡ ̬͙͎̩͙͝l̘̟͉̱̟̖͠i̧̞ḵ̶̱͈͔̣͈ͅe̢̜ ͈̲͚͕̭̺̝Z͖̩a̱̝͝r҉̬̬̹̼k̶̞͕o̷̫n̕.͕͇͚̝̬͕”̟̳̣̳̼̙** _

_**̞̤͇͇̮̣“͈C̖̝͓̥̜̭̹o̪̦̟͔̗̖͓r͈̳̰̦ͅr̝̫u̻̕p͕͉̖̟̫͇̯ṱ̢̰̮͎.͏̖̝̺̗”  
̛̜  
͔̮͙͢“Ȩv̭̲͇̹̳̹̫i̝̯̘̲͎̰͇͜l̻̟̼̮̺̤.̞͈”̲̱͙̮̲̲  
͙͇̼͓̭̯  
̛̮“͉͔U̡̲͍̤͉͚ͅn̬̤w̧̘͉͙͖̖ͅa̠͠n̖͓̝̘̰̘t̗̰͢ę͈̱̝̯͕d̢.”̘͓͙͔  
͈͈͈  
̨͎̟̟̪̮“̭̱̰͢F̗̘͖͕̘̰̤a̳̰̙͖i̳̞̝l͏̗̞̦̺͉͕̭u͙͢r̹͓͖͈̗̻͡e̟̱͉͕̥.̹̫̥”͕͔̟̣̣ͅ** _

 

Lotor dug his fingers into his skull and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the voices as he curled in on himself, “N-no. You’re wrong. _You’re wrong!”_

“Are they though?”

Lotor’s eyes snapped open as he looked up in shock at the all too familiar voice, the one that made him feel so hopeful not too long ago. But now it just made his insides turn.

“Allura…”

The regal woman stood in front of him in the beautiful diplomatic dress she would wear during political meetings or casual affairs, her features as she looked down at him in disgust were still stunning and captivating as always despite everything.

“You tricked me. You tricked all of us. You led us to believe that you could actually be good. That you wanted to save the universe and it’s people. But you’re nothing more than a carbon copy of your father, drunk on war and a lust for power. You’re nothing more than a monster.”

Each word stabbed deep into Lotor’s very core as he stood there shaking. His knees gave under him and he found himself barely able to hold himself up as he knelt at her feet.

“No. You’re wrong. I’m-”

Allura’s harsh voice cut in, not caring to let him finish, “Am I really though?”

Something in Lotor snapped as he whipped his head up to meet her cold piercing gaze.

“You ARE! YOU’RE WRONG. I AM NOT MY FATHER. _I’M ME._ AND I DO WANT PEACE FOR THE UNIVERSE. QUINTESSENCE CAN BRING US PROSPERITY AND PEACE FOR AN ETERNITY. I THOUGHT YOU UNDERSTOOD THAT.. UNDERSTOOD _ME._ ”

Allura fumed, her cold stare quickly shifting to one of burning rage, “How could I ever understand a monster? How could I ever understand someone who harbored my people only to use them as, _lab rats?!?_ ”

Lotor stood back up, his fury still causing him to shake but pushing him to be stronger,

“You never gave me a chance to explain! All of that was in the blasted past! Before Voltron formed once more, before I killed my father, before I met _you_.”

He grabbed her shoulders tightly as he continued painfully,

“Every moment with you was genuine. Every word. Am I obsessed with power? Yes. Because when you’re tossed away by your own parents as a damned abomination with your entire race spitting on your very existence you need power just to _survive_. I’ve made mistakes. Grave damn mistakes. You don’t think I know that?”

Lotor felt the heat of tears prick behind his eyes and his throat clench tightly,

“The things I’ve done in the past were horrid. I admit that. I know that. But we all have to make awful choices. You taught me so much better. With you I learned of a brighter future, one that doesn’t have to resort to such matters. You.. made me want to believe.”

Allura’s gaze was cold and emotionless. It felt like an agonizing eternity before she spoke, but when she did, Lotor felt his stomach drop as she pushed his hands off of her.

“It doesn’t matter what you believe. It didn’t then, it certainly doesn’t now.”

Her form suddenly began to dissipate as she turned away from him,

“You’re a disgusting monster, just like your father. You deserve to rot for an eternity in the power you craved to obtain.”

She paused for a moment and tilted her head his way as she added, “I hope it was worth it.”

Lotor reached forward as she disappeared, “Allura! Wait-”

Suddenly the blinding light was washed over by a dark and sickening black as all the voices in his head came back full force. His body felt like led in an instant as the voices pulsed through his entire being and surrounded him in the inky black waters around him.

Arms suddenly began to desperately grab at him from behind, pulling him backwards and further into madness. Lotor was helpless as Allura’s light vanished completely from his vision. Completely out of his reach.

His outstretched arm fell limp only to be grasped by another hand that pulled him back mercilessly. 

_Maybe she’s right… maybe this was what I deserve…_

These last thoughts were barely a whisper in his mind before his world went dark. Possibly for the final time.


End file.
